happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
In the Land of the Dronese/Book15
VERY WIP To add Beriye and Yocihi Two people who revive the Donok. Yocihi: Master, why is it that we must suffer while the Monkonavena are in the lap of luxury? Beriye: Because, Yocihi, once we are done suffering, THEY will take over! Yocihi: Yes, I see now, Master. Let us leave for the island of Eyon, where we can revive our Overlord and take over those filthy swine! (CUT TO THEM AT A DONOK TEMPLE IN SOUTHERN EYON, WHERE THEY ARE KNEELING AND PRAYING) Yocihi: Master, when we revive the Donok, what if we are not treated as his brethren and we are chased by his demons? Beriye: Then you shall find your way, within a month, to the Prinxo Mountains, where you shall find the remaining Crystal Pieces. You must do this alone! If you travel with anyone, even a child, you will lose your way there and get lost. If a dark figure begins to pursue you, stay at a church. Yocihi: But what if-'' ''Beriye: As long as you can trick the priest there into him or her believing that you're a worshipper, he will allow you in. The pursuer shall leave you, as it is a Demon of the Donok. Only ONE person in the entire world is allowed to came with you without making you lose track... that man is Lonnin Jamsti. (It's revealed that the Donok does not believe them. Yocihi runs while Beriye's fate is ambiguous. It cuts to a seemingly Greek man, Dionysios Xanthopoulos, with a a mysterious bag slung over his shoulder. By this point, Yocihi has forgotten what Beriye has said, and is running low on supplies. He decides to beat up the Greek man for fun. Yocihi grabs him by the collar, as he recognizes him as one of his asshole friends!) Yocihi: Well, well, what do we have here? It's Dionysios Xantho-something, the High Dronese Advisor who made me serve time in the past for my belief in the Donok! (Dionysios tries to talk, but he mumbles.) Yocihi: Aha, I see you've been touched by the power of the Donok! It puts anybody who talks into a mumbling state, aye... (He mumbles some more.) Yocihi: Well, it's nice Beriye: Have you forgotten what I said, you blundering idiot?! (Beriye appears! She is bruised, but okay.) Yocihi: Uh, no master! I was only trying to steal some of his supplies, as mine were running low! Beriye: Very well! After this, you shall not let anything distract you. Yocihi: Okay. So, we've got this old face here. What should we do; quickly send him to hell or leave him for dead? Beriye: You shall do neither! Yocihi: Huh? Beriye: We shall bring him to the Vainetes, where the son of Maximus awaits! He will force this man to spill some of the juiciest government secrets, before disposing him in a proper manner... Yocihi: MASTER, THE SHADOW MAN! HE'S HERE! Beriye: Run, Yocihi! You must find a church nearby! (Yocihi runs off. Dionysios can now speak.) Beriye: Flee to the villages! I'll take care of this lesser! Dionysios: I will never give you information! Not in my lifetime! Beriye: You may not now, but you'll soon do it! Hahahahaha! End. Maximus's Son Gets Beat Up Max Jr: Colonel, I have heard about it... Colonel Hans-Jurgen: I know, General. Max Jr: But why do the people overseas do it? Colonel Hans-Jurgen: The Monkonavena are trying something new with the crystals. I believe it's a set of armor called the Spirit of the Redblar. So far, except for the sword, only models exist of the armor. They can't make the actual set unless they find the last two pieces. (On the other side, Dionysios is eavesdropping on the conversation.) Max Jr: Hm, very well. I've heard that a man called Yocihi is journeying to the Prinxo Mountains to obtain the Crystals so that he can tame the Donok. Colonel Hans-Jurgen: What a fool! He couldn't possibly obtain the Crystals and get back to Dronia within the limited time we have! I expect someone more like Dronian to do something like this... (Knocking is heard) Max Jr: Come in! (Dionysios barges in, grabs a model of all-new Evaporator Armor, and throws it at Max Jr. He ducks, and it smacks Hans-Jurgen upside the head, giving him a concussion.) Max Jr: Who the hell are you? Dionysios: I am a High Dronese Advisor, imprisoned by Yocihi and Beriye to be sent here! '' ''(He grabs Max Jr, ties him up, and heads into the garage nearby, and puts Max in the back of a truck. However, he forgets to lock the back of the truck, and when he's a few miles out of Korineit, Max Jr falls out of the truck! He rolls down the path a little bit before hitting a dead tree. A Vainetes soldier is walking nearby when he spots Max.) Private #0002414: General Max, is that you? Max Jr: Of course! Untie me this instant! (The Private unties him.) Max Jr. Gets Arrested Max Jr: Thanks. This man called Yocihi barraded into my office and kidnapped me for a few minutes! Private: I see. Wait, what's that in the sky? (A spaceship is seen. It's quite long and is flashing a searchlight on Max and the private.) Max Jr: It looks like... that can't be! The (Troubled) Relationship between Yocihi and Beriye Yocihi: Master... Beriye: What is it now? Yocihi: We have been together for a great while now. Beriye: And what of it? Yocihi: I was just wondering if... if you would-'' ''(Silence for a while) Beriye: ...Are you trying to suggest that we get married? No, not once! Yocihi: I wasn't suggesting that at all, honest! Beriye: Yeah, right. Max Jr. Goes to Jail, But Is Freed by Yocihi Max Jr: Damnit! I should have known that those lessers were possessed by the Donok! Can't even recite the Vainetes Greeting...! (Max inspects the shell. It's kind of shitty.) Max Jr: This jail cell is full of concrete, dirt and Wind Raiders wearing odd robes! I can't believe I'm treating my prisoners of war like this! '' ''Wait, WIND RAIDERS?! (It's Yocihi, wearing robes depicting the return of the Donok!) Yocihi: Be quiet, Max! I'm here to free you! Max Jr: How'd you get in? This is the toughest prison by the Empire to break in! Yocihi: Even if me and Beriye are still hated by the Donok, we can still harness his powers... but not for very long! Here... (Yocihi, using the last of his Donok-harnessed powers, breaks open every cell in the floor. The prisoners, including Max Jr, escape.) Yocihi: Jail riot! Come, be free! Your guards are possessed by the Donok himself! (The prisoners proceed to beat up the guards. In retaliation, they fire on Yocihi. It does nothing, since he is still affected by some Donok powers.) Vainetes guard: Damn it! He's not being stopped by our bullets! Vainetes chief: Retreat to the floor below! (They do so, while the prisoners chase after them. Yocihi turns to Max.) Yocihi: You need to leave this place! Beriye's got a car outside for you - the old General's Mobile from the Vohiney Museum! Max Jr: Alright! How do we ge out, though! Yocihi: We'll just have to wait out the prisoners taking out the guards. I don't think I can use many powers after breaking open the cells. (A few minutes pass, and the jail's prisoners are freed. Yocihi and Max silently escape to the General's Mobile.) Beriye: Hello! Shall he head back to Korineit? (Max and Yocihi get in the car.) Max Jr: Of course. We need to eradicate the Donok from this world... we're gonna have to ally the Dronese Empire. Ace allies with Yocihi (After Max Jr allies with the Dronian Empire, Yocihi continues his quest into the Prinxo Mountains. By then, it's December 30th, and he is nearing the bay which contains them.) Ace and the Gilded Lizard of Tauze (Tauze is a region in Northeast Lezon, surrounding the bay that contains the Prinxo Mountains.) (Yocihi clears out a bush with a machete. A loud hiss is heard nearby.) Ace: What was that? Yocihi: Was what? Ace: Listen! I heard something hiss. (Hiss.) Yocihi: Oh, I hear it now. What's causing it, though? Ace: Well, it's definitely coming from a lizard; I know that for sure. (This shocks Yocihi.) Yocihi: Wait, a lizard hissing? What segment of Lezon are we in? Ace: If I'm not mistake, Tauze. Yocihi: T-that means... Short Summary *November 7,025: The Donok rises. He starts to build an army of Asamber and Vainete soldiers in Eyon, as well as a massive Thresh army. *December 7,025: The Dronese prepare for a battle with the Donok's army. The Vainete Empire and Southern States agree to help the Dronese Empire in this battle. Suprisingly, the Poernekreva and Kokonavena also join up with them, as well as a previously unheard of Devadrok tribe! During this stressful month, Dronian asks Ace to find the remaining pieces of Otariok's crystal. Category:In the Land of the Dronese